Nightgaunt
Summary Nightgaunts are a species of Phantasm originating from the Yog-Sothothium. They serve Nyarlathotep as part of Mythos, and first appear kidnapping people from the Everworld and dragging them back to the Neverworld. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Nightgaunts Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Nightgaunt, Phantasm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Phantasms are living ideas/stories), Non-Corporeal (due to being living stories/ideas, unless something is capable of affecting a story/idea or is an idea/story itself, it cannot interact with them), Non-Physical Interaction (Phantasms are capable of harming other Phantasms), Plot Manipulation (Phantasms are capable of drawing others into their "story", forcing the person to act as the story states), Psuedo-Homing Attack (Phantasms' plot manipulation draws targets into the "story" of being hit/grabbed, and thus make dodging impossible), Durability Negation (Phantasms' plot manipulation draws targets into the "story" of being harmed), Stealth Mastery (Nightgaunts do not make noise, with even things such as the sounds of their wingbeats and their footsteps being completely silent), Flight, Concept/Plot Absorption (all Phantasms are capable of absorbing similar Phantasms into themselves, gaining their powers and Fantasy), Regeneration (True-Godly via the AoH - even if altered, killed or erased, the Authority of Humanity will restore Phantams to their natural state. However, for less prominent Phantasms such as the nightgaunts, this process takes several months to years, and if killed/erased the Nightgaunts will have no memories of their past incarnation), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Phantasms can resist changes to their idea through the strength of their own idea), Plot Manipulation (Phantasms can resist changes to their story through strength of their own story), Soul Manipulation (Nightgaunts do not have souls) and Existence Erasure (capable of resisting the AoH erasing them from the Everworld for several minutes) Attack Potency: Street level (superior to normal humans and capable of easily restraining them, capable of easily punching through wooden doors) Speed: Superhuman (capable of moving faster than normal humans can perceive) Lifting Strength: Above Average (capable of easily lifting up and carrying people) Striking Strength: Street class Durability: Street level Stamina: Unknown (never shown in protracted exertion) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Plot Manipulation (can draw people within several metres of them into their story) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phantasmal Being: Nightgaunts are Phantasms, beings born and made from human stories, ideas and beliefs. They are living ideas, a living storoes, and such things cannot be affected by mere force. No matter if the attack is a bullet, and nuclear bomb, or supernovae collapsing into a black hole, Phantasms will not be harmed or affected in the slightest. Even laws of physics such as gravity do not bind Phantasms, as such laws do not apply to ideas and stories. *'Story Pressure:' Phantasms are passively capable of pulling those nearby (a few metres) into her "story" simply by interacting with them, guiding the "plot" of their interaction in the Phantasm's favour. Dodging attacks once within range of this pull is impossible as the "story" of their attack says that the opponent is hit, and tanking their attacks is impossible as the "story" of their attack says that they will damage the opponent. As seen against Pro, this ability manifests as a 'pressure' on the target's entire body that forces them to think and act in a certain way (e.g. not dodging, missing an attack, etc), though due to Pro's nature he was able to break free of the pressure instantly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: